role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Shade (Drug)
Shade (シェード Shēdo) is a deadly drug that was created by the Brotherhood of Nocturnes for the Shade operation. History It was first devised by RaccoonMask for his strategy to use to poison/taint the food supply for the humans of Earth, starting off in North America, where he and GokiMask planned to effect several grocery stores with it at first, lacing the food with Shade. But first they required KumoMask's help to create it. After finishing creating it, RaccoonMask and GokiMask then ordered some Shadelinqs to ambush some food trucks heading over to deliver food to grocery stores, knocking out the drivers of said food trucks and then taking over with the Shadelinqs. All was going according to plan, up until FlamingoMask and CoyoteMask discovered what was going up and then destroyed several Shadelinqs. Following GokiMask's demise, Operation: Shade was put on hold temporarily. Operation: Shade resumed control when PigMask and PenguinMask surfaced, this time targeting diners. While the previous attempt was serviceable, this attempt was more strong, with several of the customers going crazy and then causing mass panic in Lansing, also resulting several casualities. History repeats however when FlamingoMask got involved once again and accessed Pamola form to destroy the Shadelinq diners, also defeating PigMask and PenguinMask in the process. Finally, RaccoonMask along with ScorpionMask's help then targeted a football game, where several Shadelinqs managed to contaminate the football player's food with Shade, making them go crazy and hallucinate during the game, making them go hostile against the other team. More Shad trucks were also then being shipped afterwards, with them being under RaccoonMask's and ScorpionMask's control. However the main Shade building was destroyed during Pamola FlamingoMask's and ScorpionMask's fight, also defeating ScorpionMask, RaccoonMask and CatMask and also destroying all of the Shadelinqs in the area. After this, RaccoonMask deemed Operation: Shade as a failure. Much later on, the Shade was revived and currently being created by TokolosheMask under SkullMask's ring. What the effects of this Shade can do is unknown for the time being, as it said that this Shade is different from the first type. As it turned out, Shade was also used to as an ingredient for the Brotherhood's next big thing; Dark Essence. Effects The Shade drug when used, can be used to lace any food or drink without it being noticeable. Whenever someone consumes the Shade-laced food or drink, the effects kick in five minutes later, to which then the consumer will see every living person as a Shadelinq who is out to kill them, which will also turn them extremely paranoid and aggressive. The only cure to this seems to be to stop using Shade. Trivia * Originally the drug was going to be called "Snake's Eye", but it was then changed to Shade, due to it's association with the Shadelinqs. * It's heavily implied that Shade's been used beforehand by the late Dr. Henry Jekyll in the 1850s, accidentally creating HydeMask. However, Shade as a drug was still invented and developed by the Brotherhood. ** It might have been a prototype to Shade. Category:Devices Category:Role-Play